Hidden Secrets
by Auna89
Summary: Sakura and her friends unveil a dark secret from their new high school's past S&S E&T READ! UPDATED!
1. we meet again

Oh my gosh! I just know you are going to love this story, okay I PROSMISE you that from now on, I WILL update and I WILL continue. But the best part is that I WILL NOT, I repeat WILL NOT delete it!!! This story has been planned out in my head for months so I hope ya all like it and I gotta write write write!!!! Peace out! Hey ya! I'm BACK!!! Wahoo!!! In case you forgot me, how could you, this is Becky, reporting in saying that even though that other stories sucked BIG at the beginning, this will be MUCH better, and that's a real compliment if it comes from me thanks Becky! Sure, w/e well here's is!  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
"Sakura! Look over there!" Sakura's friend Tomoyo pointed to a little boy sitting in the sand surrounded by a pile of buckets and shovels. By the looks of the sand flying around his head, he was intent on reaching the middle of the earth by sunset.  
  
Giggling the little girl walked over to where he was sitting in the sun. His tan shoulders glowed in the sun while his amber eyes concentrated on the sand in front of him.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Sakura leaned next to him, staring down into a hole about two feet deep.  
  
He blushed and vigorously continued without a word.  
  
"Heellooooo!!!" she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
He looked up into her bright emerald eyes as she smiled and extended her hand. "My name's Sakura! What's your name?"  
  
"Syaoran-"  
  
"Huh? I can't hear you."  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Oh! Hi!" Sakura situated herself Indian style watching him intently.  
  
Glancing at her Syaoran continued digging. "I'm making a sandcastle. Right now though I'm working on the moat."  
  
"Ooooo! Neat!" Sakura cried excitedly. "I've always wanted to build a sandcastle. But every time I tried, it turned out more like a jellyfish." (How innocent, she doesn't even suspect... BECKY!! Don't give it away!)  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Do you wanna help me?" "Yeah! Sure!" Sakura grabbed a shovel and began digging along side him.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, do you want to build a sandcastle with me?" Eriol looked at the young girl sunbathing next to him. Her long dark hair draped around her bare shoulders. Tomoyo sat up placing her sunglasses on her head.  
  
"Sure, but I'll go get some juice boxes from my mommy first." Tomoyo raced over to her mother who sat under an umbrella with Fujitaka Kinomoto and his friend Yelan.  
  
Sakura looked up and wiped the sweat from her brow. 'I wonder what those kids are doing over there.' glancing off to her right, Sakura saw some boys jumping and laughing in the water as others were backing up around them. All eyes were on something in the water.  
  
Looking over to the lemonade stand where Syaoran went, Sakura decided to go see what was going on. Rushing in, the warm water splashed up into her face and on her purple bathing suit.  
  
Standing off a couple feet away from where the boys were pointing into the waist-high water, dodging and laughing, Sakura shielded the sun from her eyes with her arm. "What are you looking at?" Paying no attention to her, the boys continued their game. "Excuse me!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.  
  
They looked up now, not at her, but at the water in front of her. Looking down, Sakura saw something clear and blobbish floating in front of her. "Dodge it stupid girl!" the boys looked at her like she had three heads. "Why? It's just a stupid jellyfish!"  
  
As soon as Sakura had finished closing her mouth, she new she was mistaken. Jellyfishes might have been stupid, but they burned like fire. Crying out Sakura jumped up and down, tears streaming down her face. "DAAAAAADDDDYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo ran next to Sakura's dad, the waves slapping on their feet. Eriol, Yelan, Sonomi, and Syaoran close behind.  
  
Fujitaka lifted his daughter out of the water and rushed her to the beach where the lifeguards were rushing towards them.  
  
Sakura lay with her eyes blurring. It felt like her whole body was on fire. She looked into her best friend's eyes; tears were slipping down Tomoyo's face. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura please!"  
  
"Sakura....."  
  
'Tomoyo?'  
  
"Yes you stupid girl! And if you don't get up, we'll be late for school!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes. 'A dream? No, a memory... I remember now, like it was yesterday. We had all gone to the beach; Tomoyo and I were about six. That was when my dad's friend introduced us to her son for the very first time, Syaoran....it felt so good acting like a kid again. Playing in the sand and building my first real sandcastle. It was great- until my little incident. 'God that burnt like hell.' Sakura shivered under her covers.  
  
"Come on, hurry up Sakura!" Tomoyo came in with a smile and Sakura's high school uniform. "New school, new starts, new romances..." Winking at her, Tomoyo left the room calling behind her. "I'm doing your hair though, so don't be too long!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sakura brushed her hair and teeth, and pulled on her uniform. A navy sailor suit was tradition at all the schools though Sakura didn't mind. When school was over, Sakura would change into the fashionable clothes Tomoyo insisted on making her, and would usually meet her at the park to then rollerblade. Afterwards they would go walk around the mall (Tomoyo's eyes gleaming left and right with ideas for Sakura's wardrobe), and then go to Sakura's to study.  
  
The two friends finished getting ready and headed down the block.  
  
"Tomoyo! Sakura! Long time no see!" Eriol Hiiragizawa wrapped his large arms around the two girls' shoulders.  
  
"You look great Tomoyo," Eriol slipped his arms around her slim waist pulling her closer.  
  
Tomoyo squealed and wriggled out of his grasp smacking him on the face. "Eriol! Stop!"  
  
"What about Sakura?" Tomoyo grinned proudly, "Doesn't her makeup and hair look great? Compliment from yours truly.  
  
"I see...You look great too Sakura," Eriol leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear, Sakura and Tomoyo turning red as two tomatoes.  
  
"Okay, stop bothering Sakura!" Tomoyo grabbed an ear and pulled a grinning Eriol behind her.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, it looks like it bothers you more than it does Sakura, isn't that right?" Eriol grinned wider as Tomoyo blushed even harder.  
  
"Shut up tweeb!" Tomoyo stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him, all the while noticing Sakura stood next to her trying to hide a smile. "Sakura!"  
  
"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Eriol winked at Sakura.  
  
"GUHHH!!!!" Tomoyo walked ahead fuming.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
Sakura turned her attention to the voice from behind her. 'Is that Syaoran?' Before he stood her best friend for years, but now barely recognized. His brown hair was lightened by the sun, while his skin was tanned. Amber eyes gleamed with gold as he walked over to greet them.  
  
"Sakura, you okay?" Syaoran laughed at her wide eyes.  
  
Sakura gulped, "F-fine, yeah fine. That's it."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her best friend in awe. "She just hasn't seen you for so long." Tomoyo smiled and elbowed her, "Right Sakura?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry. Guess I forgot what you looked like and all. Long time no see right?"  
  
"Yeah, you look-different too." Syaoran grinned.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the high school. Looking up in amazement at the antiqueness and enormity of it, the four friends walked into their new school. Never knowing that they would soon unveil a dark past that might not let them out...  
  
WELL?????? What do you think??? Pa-LEEZ don't just close the window or go choose another story, I would really like to know you're thoughts and stuff so spill it all when you take a couple minutes out of your precious lives to click that little arrow thingy next to the words SEND A REVIEW. Yeah, right there... Good, now type and send! Was that really so bad? I didn't think so. Don't forget to come back to see if I updated or not. CHOW!!! Bye you guys!! My little babies are all grown up, leaving home and going off on an adventure uh, Becky? Not, know, I'm emotionally stressed right now. Let me just go crawl in a corner and cry my eyes out so go leave me, go on now, be like the rest of them! You're just a follower, not a leader like you should be! Just leave me alone! Ummm, whoa! I think we should leave her alone, she's going through some midlife crisis or what ever (kinda sounds like my mom) did I say that out loud?? Whoops! Too bad!! Bye now! We're not THAT crazy!!!! So come back soon!!!!!  
  
I am the ghost of Christmas Future....  
  
They never came back.... I'm eighty and I've still never gotten a single review!!!! WAAAHH!!!! OMG!!! My heart!!! Glugghuhugluug.... DarkxHeart keels over... 


	2. miniature golfing

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! ^ I did (O: ^ Thanks Becky! ^No prob! ^ Well here's chapter 2!  
  
"Tomoyo! I thought I was going to die!" Sakura ran down the steps outside of the school to her friend sitting under a tree.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Me too, it was pretty scary today."  
  
"Yeah! And everyone is sooo tall!" Sakura walked alongside her. "They're like skyscrapers!"  
  
"Who's a skyscraper?" Eriol came walking up to the girls, Syaoran next to him.  
  
"Everyone in this school besides me and Sakura," Tomoyo sighed. "Even you and Syaoran."  
  
"Oh well, guess you'll have to get used to it ladies." Eriol linked his arm in hers.  
  
"Well if that isn't the nicest thing you've said all day Mr. Sensitivity!" Tomoyo walked ahead with Eriol beside her.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" his eyes lit up. "We should all go play miniature golf!"  
  
"Yeah! For once I agree with you Eriol!" Tomoyo jumped up excited.  
  
"Sure! I told my dad I would be hanging with you anyways Tomoyo so we can go straight there." Sakura said to her friend.  
  
The course was only a couple blocks away near the park they used to roller- skate at after school.  
  
"Hello, double dating?" The man behind the counter asked as they all turned red. "Sorry, my mistake." He handed them four different colored balls; pink for Sakura, green for Syaoran, purple for Tomoyo, and blue for Eriol. "The putters are behind you over there, you can pick out which suits you best."  
  
"Thank you sir," Eriol handed him the money and walked over to help Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol, you didn't have to pay for it all." Sakura thanked her friend.  
  
"No prob, I wanted to treat you all anyways." He smiled and walked ahead with Tomoyo to the first hole.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how about you and Syaoran play a game together and Eriol and I play a separate game. That way the games will move faster and we'll compare our scores at the end." Tomoyo winked to her friend.  
  
"Hey, good idea. We'll meet afterwards at the snack bar for a drink." Eriol and Tomoyo left her standing next to Syaoran.  
  
"Well, are we going to play golf, or stare out to space all day?" he playfully tugged on Sakura's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura ran after him to the first hole.  
  
___________________  
  
"Do you think we should have left them together?" Tomoyo looked up frustrated as her purple ball bounced over the side of the bridge and into the water for the fifth time.  
  
"Aw they're fine." Eriol scooped out her ball with his hands.  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo tried again and watched in amazement as it slid smoothly to the other side, stopping a foot away from the hole.  
  
"My turn!" Eriol hit the ball across the bridge and into the hole on his first shot.  
  
Tomoyo stared in disbelief, "A hole in one! But how?"  
  
"Its skill," he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"More like dumb luck!" Tomoyo started to shove him away but stopped, her heart beating loudly as she stood in the crook of his arm.  
  
"Tomoyo," Eriol started.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up, unsure, into his bright blue eyes. (A/n, awww! How cute!!!!)  
  
"I- it's your turn." He looked away blushing lightly. 'How could I have been so stupid! I had her right there!' Eriol turned and watched as she walked over to her ball, pieces of her dark hair blowing gently in her face.  
  
'What is with you?' Tomoyo brushed back the hair in her face, 'Why did you lead him on? I'm so stupid!" The two friends continued in silence, neither daring to speak.  
  
____________________  
  
"Dammit!" Sakura fumed as her ball was flung from the propellers of the windmill. "I hate these stupid things!"  
  
"Here, let me help." Syaoran walked over behind her and placed both hands over hers.  
  
Sakura stood rigid. 'He's so warm.'  
  
"Relax," Syaoran shook her hands and helped her position her feet. "There, like this."  
  
Sakura blushed; glad Tomoyo and Eriol weren't there.  
  
"Now wait until it reaches there and swing-" Sakura watched as the ball rolled through the windmill to the other side, and into the hole.  
  
"I got a hole in one!" Sakura turned to Syaoran and gave him a hug. Syaoran stood surprised but hugged her back, "Good job."  
  
Sakura stood back, shocked at what she had just done. "I'm so sorry! I just- I never got a hole in one before, and I was excited." She looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Don't be sorry, really." He smiled and hugged her again. "I'm glad you got a hole in one too."  
  
"Uh?" Sakura stood stunned. 'Why are we acting so weird? We've never hugged before, and now all this over some game? I thought me hugging him was strange, but this-' Sakura sniffed and smiled as a light fragrance swirled through her head. 'He smells good too...'  
  
"Hey Syaoran, look!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We've only got four more holes."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Race you there!"  
  
"Syaoran! Wait up!" Sakura ran to catch up with him.  
  
____________________  
  
"What's the score?" Eriol broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Huh? Um I have 20, and you have 15. We're on hole 8, so we have two more I guess." Tomoyo was glad the game was almost over; she just wanted to see Sakura.  
  
Eight minutes later........  
  
"I won! YEAH!!!" Tomoyo pointed her finger. "In your face!"  
  
"Fine, fine, you win!" Exasperated, Eriol flung his arms into the air.  
  
"Hey Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran aren't done yet, I'm going to go use the ladies room." Tomoyo turned towards the bathrooms.  
  
"Good idea," Eriol smiled as Tomoyo frowned. "I mean to go to the bathroom, I have to go too."  
  
"Sure you do," Tomoyo rolled her eyes and smiled. "Be right back."  
  
.....  
  
"Tomoyo, hey! How was the game?" Sakura stood next to her friend as they washed their hands.  
  
"Fun I guess," Tomoyo applied a new coat of lip gloss. "I won though!"  
  
"Really? I lost by four." Sakura smiled. "But we had fun."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The girls finished in silence. Tomoyo saw a boy to her left drop his ball in the water and helped him scoop it out; while Sakura walked ahead to the snack bar.  
  
"Thank you!" The little boy smiled, his brown eyes gleamed.  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo turned away.  
  
She had turned the corner from the bathrooms and was headed to the other side of the building to meet up with her friends when she noticed someone was following her.  
  
A hand clasped over her mouth as the other firmly bound her arms behind her back.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIND OUT WHO IT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPPI!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE YOU THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ You better come ^ yeah, listen to Becky!  
  
BYE NOW!!!! 


	3. getting closerkinda

Hey everybody! I know it's been more than 2 weeks and I have left you hanging but here it is! Chapter 3! (Find out who the asshole that snuck up on Tomoyo is.)  
  
End of Chapter 2:  
  
She had turned the corner from the bathrooms and was headed to the other side of the building to meet up with her friends when she noticed someone was following her.  
  
A hand clasped over her mouth as the other firmly bound her arms behind her back.  
  
............  
  
Struggling, Tomoyo kneed the person between the legs and quickly turned around in a stance, ready to fight, and looked down to see Eriol (of all people) rolled up in a ball.  
  
"Oh my god! Eriol! Are you okay!" Tomoyo bent down.  
  
"No!" Eriol said meekly.  
  
"Well too bad!" Tomoyo smacked the back of his head.  
  
Eriol winced and rubbed his head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"For being such a jerk!" Tomoyo stormed away to the table.  
  
Eriol walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" Tomoyo shoved him off the bench. "Go sit somewhere else!"  
  
Eriol frowned, looking at the crowded tables. "There's no where else to sit!" Tomoyo ignored him. "You don't expect me to sit on the floor do you?"  
  
"That's where you belong isn't it!" Tomoyo huffed and faced the quiet Sakura and Syaoran. (A/n they were there the whole time, just watching. _)  
  
Eriol stood up and walked over to the nearest tree pretending to be interested in a blade of grass, though it was quite obvious that he was hurt.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and the two exchanged glances. "I wonder what could have happened." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened!" Tomoyo said through gritted teeth. Sakura was surprised she had overheard her. "That jerk came up behind me and almost scared me to death! So I kneed him in the balls and now he's acting like a total baby!"  
  
Sakura half smiled at her friend's actions but stopped when she realized that what each had done hurt each other's feelings.  
  
Not sure of what to do, Sakura walked over to the snack bar and stood in line for a drink.  
  
"What'll is be miss?" The young guy behind the counter winked at her. 'Not too shabby..' Sakura thought for a moment. "One lemonade please."  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"-Make that TWO lemonades sir." Syaoran came and stood next to Sakura.  
  
"Comin' right up!" The guy shrugged and filled another cup. "That'll be a dollar miss." Before Sakura could reach into her change purse, Syaoran laid the money on the counter.  
  
Sakura elbowed him in the stomach as they walked away. "Why'd you do that? I had the money for it you know!"  
  
"I know, I just wanted to." Syaoran grinned.  
  
"Well don't, anymore I mean."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"NOT whatever, I really mean it Syaoran." Sakura looked earnestly into his eyes.  
  
"Alright, I won't." he crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Good!" Sakura smiled but it quickly vanished when she saw that her two friends were still at each others' throats.  
  
"Tomoyo, maybe we should go home." Sakura and Tomoyo turned left and onto the sidewalk, while the boys took the other way to their houses.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo walked into her empty house and set her backpack down, too tired to do her homework now. 'Maybe I should apologize.-wait! What am I thinking? I'm not apologizing until he does!' Tomoyo collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Why did I even go to scare her?" Eriol sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He couldn't get Tomoyo off his mind. "I know what I'm going to do! I'll just go over there and apologize, but I hope she'll forgive me." 'This is so strange; I WANT her to like me.' Eriol thought for a moment and put on his coat. 'It's getting colder outside.' He headed down the block until he got to the familiar sight of her house. He had come over here a lot when they were younger, but the obvious that she was a teenage girl, had kept them apart for the past couple of years. An awkward stage for both of them he guessed.  
  
Eriol knocked on the door without a reply. After five minutes he grew impatient and thought she might be ignoring him. He turned the knob, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. Tomoyo wouldn't forget to lock the door, something had to be wrong.  
  
Hurriedly looking into each room downstairs, he found no sign of her. He had never known her house was so big. 'Tomoyo, where could you be?' Eriol, headed up the stairs and into her room, shocked to find her curled up on her bed. "Tomoyo?" Eriol brushed aside the hair that had fallen across her face into her eyes.  
  
"Aaaah...." Tomoyo rolled over and faced him, apparently still asleep.  
  
Eriol put his hand on her flushed face relieved. 'No fever, that's good." Eriol relaxed and sat back to look at her peaceful form.  
  
They both still had their uniforms on, navy for their school. Tomoyo's smooth legs were bare, only covered partway by her scrunched-down white socks. Her hand was holding a part of her skirt up revealing halfway up her thigh. Eriol was tempted but held back at the last moment. Her long black her had a tint of blue that was draped gracefully around her shoulders and the frame of her face. 'She's really beautiful.' Eriol yearned to leaned over and hold her but decided that it would be terrible if she woke up with him looming over her. God only knows what she would think, especially after today.  
  
Eriol decided to sit at her desk until she woke. Looking at all the school books, pencils, and little ice skater figurines, (A/n I have absolutely no idea how to ice-skate, I just wish I did. So Tomoyo likes to ice-skate, at least in MY story! (O: ) Eriol noticed a piece of paper hidden beneath some notebooks. Picking it up, he looked over to make sure she was asleep still, just in case, and slowly read it. 'Dear James,-' "James?" 'I really wish you were here and we could go out at night like we did this summer. Home is boring, and yes, I'm still boyfriend-less, *hint hint*, anyways, write me back soon and ask if you can visit sometime, we could double-date or just talk and stuff. See you soon, your dearest, Tomoyo.'  
  
So many thoughts were racing through his head. Eriol sat with a blank look on his face trying to sort things out in his head. "Who's this James she has been seeing this summer, did they go out? Will they? I'm so confused!' Eriol slipped the paper back underneath the notebooks, leaned back, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm...." Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and looked over to see him sitting at her desk. "Eriol?" she yawned.  
  
"Huh? You're awake? Good, um, I have to say something-"  
  
"Why are you in my house! SITTING at my desk!" Tomoyo stood up with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I-I needed to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Tomoyo calmed her voice and sat back down on her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Eriol looked at the floor and then into her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo sat surprised. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you. I really didn't mean to. Honest. I just wanted to surprise you and- I guess things went wrong from there."  
  
Tomoyo stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to hurt YOU, and I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.  
  
Eriol's heart leapt. Too surprised to say anything, he hugged her back. (A/n awwwwww!!! ^okay, enough with the mushy stuff! ^) "Eriol, I- I don't know what to do."  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her confused as she sat down on her bed again.  
  
"I mean, my heart doesn't know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I- I think I . Oh I don't know!" Tomoyo looked down at the floor.  
  
"Then let me try," Eriol lifted her chin with his hand, forcing her to look into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"I like you Tomoyo Daudoji." Tomoyo gasped, then smiled.  
  
"I like you too Eriol Hiragazawa." Eriol leaned closer and lightly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
'Oh my god! He's kissing me!' Tomoyo's face flushed as he pulled away.  
  
^EWWW!!! How can you make them kiss!!!!!^ (OH SHUT UP BECKY!) ^NO! That is SOOO GROSS!!! I mean COME ON! ^ (Becky, shut up! They like each other!) ^SO! It's STILL DISGUSTING! ^ (Fine, think what you want to! But I think it's sweet!) ^hehe! I know why you made them kiss! ^ (oh REALLY! Enlighten me!) ^Sure! It's because YOU"VE never been kissed! ^ (BECKY!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!! YOU JUST BLABBED THAT TO EVERYBODY!!!!!) ^Aww! Poor baby! ^ (BECKY! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!) ^fine by me! ^ (Hmph! Anyways, back to the story... grr*)  
  
"Um. You should leave now!" Tomoyo rushed him to her door and sat back on her bed in a daze.  
  
'Why did I kiss her?' ^Yes. WHY did he kiss her? ^ (I'm warning you..)  
  
'I- I mean I know WHY I kissed her, but I don't know WHY I kissed her! I'm so confused.' ^me too. ^  
  
Eriol walked to the front door but stopped mid-stride when the power suddenly flicked out.  
  
"AHH!!" Tomoyo screamed and he quickly ran upstairs and threw open her door.  
  
"What's the matter! What happened!" Tomoyo looked up in surprise.  
  
"I- I thought you had left." Eriol tried to find his way to her bed in the dark, but instead, found it quite uncomfortable on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright? I can't see you!" Tomoyo got down from her bed and tried to feel around on the floor for her friend.  
  
"My glasses, they fell on the floor somewhere!" It was pitch black in the room, and the only sound was of their steady breathing.  
  
"Here, let me help." Tomoyo stretched her arms across her floor in a vain attempt to find them.  
  
"It's no use! I can't see anything." Eriol reached out into the dark, "I can't even see you." He touched something soft, then gently squeezed it.  
  
"Huh!" "Um Eriol!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're squeezing my boob!" Tomoyo started laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Eriol was glad she couldn't she his hot face.  
  
"It's alright." Tomoyo started to blush now that she was laughing.  
  
Tomoyo started to stand up, but hit her head hard on her desk. Stumbling over, she landed in Eriol's lap.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you all right?"  
  
"Ow! My head!" Eriol gently rubbed her head.  
  
"I would get you some ice but-"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Tomoyo started to drift off then fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Okay, sorry it was such a mushy chapter, but I had to set off their relationship some how. AND NO! It's sad but true I've never been kissed, but that's not why Eriol and Tomoyo kissed. So there BECKY! ^Sure....^ *twitch* *twitch* BECKY!!!!!! YOU BETTER RUN!!!!! (Bye guys! And review!!!!!!) 


End file.
